


将军在上22

by xishi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xishi/pseuds/xishi
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	将军在上22

“想你。”

这两个字像是火药般在索隆的脑子中炸开，微凉的嘴唇贴上来时他还有些没有实感。山治的软舌轻舔上来，描着索隆的唇缝，轻巧地把自己的舌头塞了进去。反应过来的索隆一只手抱紧山治，另一只手扶住山治的头部，紧闭着眼睛，唇舌纠缠。

山治感到被北夷的风吹的僵冷的身体渐渐回暖，下意识地让自己的身体朝热源的方向贴了贴。突然间，胸部感受到一丝凉意，他有些不满地握住那只在胸部肆意乱摸的手。

“爪子摸哪呢？”他瞪了一眼作俑者，松开他，向后退了几步，裹紧自己的衣服，“冷！”

作俑者坏笑着跟着他走了几步，又把他抱进怀里：“那就做点让身体热起来的事情。”

“喂！荒郊野外的，你能不能别发情！”山治推着索隆的胸膛，可奈何索隆的手劲儿太大，两条胳膊像枷锁一样，牢牢地困住了山治的身体。于是事态又再次演变成山治猛锤索隆的肩膀。

他倒不是因为害羞，而是他怕在这荒凉的地方衣服一脱，风一吹，他直接见孟婆。

“冷！”山治再次警告，抓着那只伸进他衣服里乱摸的手。

索隆亲吻着他的耳廓轻声说：“相信我，我会让你暖和的。”

男人强硬的态度和温柔的语气令山治微醉，他忍不住闭了闭眼。冷风灌进衣服里，山治被刺激地一阵哆嗦，刚刚回温的身体又重新冰冷了起来。温热的手抚摸而过，温暖地有些发痒。热度回升让山治感到舒服至极，晃动着腰肢企图多讨些触碰。发烫的嘴唇吸吮着他的脖颈，放在以前这种做标记般的行为肯定是要被骂的，不过此时此刻的山治如同断水的行者般渴求着那星点的温暖。

“冷……”他从嗓子眼里闷哼出一个音调，抱着索隆的同轻喘着气。索隆拉紧山治的衣服环住他的脖子给了他一个深吻。

接吻似乎可以暂时性麻痹山治怕冷的大脑，他果然瞬间温顺了下来，勾着索隆的脖子吞吐着温暖。索隆的手又不安分了起来，不过这次他毫不客气，直接握住了山治全身上下唯一温暖的地方。突然暴露在空气中的性物被冷气刺激地发抖。索隆又亲吻了下山治的眉心，缓缓蹲了下去。

“……你干嘛？”

山治眼睁睁地看着他轻轻吻了吻自己的小兄弟，从没有受过这种刺激的山治吓得一把攥住索隆的头发把他扯开。

“你！你干嘛？！”

索隆看向一脸惊慌失措的山治，欺负他的心情愈发膨胀。他嘴角轻轻一勾，原本就握着小山治的手撸动了起来。山治红着脸弓着腰，呼吸控制不住地紊乱。

“我说过我会让你暖和的。”索隆抓下来那只扯着他头发的手，轻轻吻了一下，“你别害怕。”

再次被温暖包围的山治羞红了脸，他忍不住看向把他的东西含进去的嘴。舌头卖力地在索隆的口中舔舐着他的分身，嘴角的唾液因来不及吞咽缓缓溢了出来。索隆的双眸已经蒙上了一层雾，半眯着的眼睛有些涣散，不知看着哪里，被自己抓的乱糟糟的头发已经不受发绳的控制，垂落在耳边。视觉和触觉的双重冲击让山治浑身燥热，他努力保持着呼吸，生怕自己突然一口气喘不上来。

确实不冷了。

山治身体有些瘫软，冷风的洗礼也没让他从情欲中缓过神来，反而刺激得他头脑发昏。索隆在自己身下的吞吐发出让人脸红的水声，山治有些害羞的闭了闭眼。持续的刺激也没让他彻底沦为情欲的奴隶，高潮来临之际他再次扯住索隆的头发，嘴里叫着让他离开。索隆还是慢了一步，乳白色的液体喷到了他的脸上，他下意识地闭住了眼。山治蹲下想要去擦自己的射在他脸上的精液，没想到却被索隆抓住了手，用自己的手把脸上的精液抹了下来。

他睁开眼看向满脸通红的山治，又看向自己手上的精液。山治伸出手又要去擦索隆的手，索隆却像护住什么宝贝一样护着手里的东西。

“你什么毛病！”山治羞燥地把整个身子压到索隆身上，伸手去抢。

“你也没资格说我吧？你抢这东西干嘛！”

“那是我的！”

“哈？”

索隆不解地翻个身把山治压在身下。粗糙的沙砾硌着山治的后背有些疼，他还没来得及抱怨，索隆就已经扯下来了山治的裤子。

“我拿这东西有用，你拿这东西干啥？喝吗？”索隆挑着眉，看着被自己压在身下的男人。

“谁……谁喝那种东西！”山治踹了一脚索隆的小肚子。索隆绷住了肚子做好迎击准备，却发现山治这一脚不轻不重，还有些撒娇的意味。他把山治的那只脚架到自己的肩膀上，欺身压下，又趁机就着精液把其中一根手指塞了进去。

虽说自那晚之后俩人时不时性情一起也会抱作一团亲亲我我，但毕竟有至少两个星期没做了，穴口就算就着精液也很干涩，第一根手指适应了好久才能放下第二根。

“你下面紧紧包着我的手指呢，”索隆嘴角一扬，“吞进去后就好像不舍得让我出来一样，紧紧地吸着呢。”

“闭……嘴！”

做了几次之后，山治发现索隆居然是那种一做爱就话多的类型，非要把你说得恨不得挖个坑把自己埋了才肯罢休。

“那你是不是得想个办法让我闭嘴？”索隆凑近山治的脸。

山治心领神会地叹了口气。这小子讨吻的方式一如既往地笨拙又不要脸。他勾住索隆的脖子含住他的嘴唇，索隆心满意足的跟山治的舌头纠缠。他总能在奇怪的地方展现出自己的将军特性，比如接吻。强横霸道像是在抢夺领地，山治口腔里的每一处他都要细细品尝。

不温柔的侵入让山治皱起了眉，嘴里忍不住的细碎呻吟声含着几分痛苦。山治抓着索隆的手放到自己的嘴边，报复性地一口咬了下去，带着几分孩子气。索隆也吃痛的皱了皱眉，身下有意识地放慢了侵占的速度。他尝试了几次才把自己的手抽出来，用那只被咬出牙印的手捏起山治的下巴，强迫他张开了嘴。他的嘴角控制不住地流着津液，索隆用另一只手抹掉含进了嘴里，又把这只夹杂着自己唾液的手指伸进了山治嘴里。山治不满地狠狠咬了下索隆的手指，一丝甜甜的液体渗进了嘴中。

“嘶……”索隆也幼稚地狠狠顶了下山治，山治呜哇乱叫地张开了嘴。

“含着。”索隆用着半命令的口吻说，山治虽然有些不满，但还是听话地含住了那两根手指。就当是索隆帮自己口的报答！

山治舔舐着索隆的两根手指，细致认真地扫过两根手指的指缝，牙齿轻轻厮磨着手指根部。进的过深的手指压住山治的舌根，莫名的呕吐感刺激着神经，让他对身上人的动作更敏感。他偏过头拒绝继续含手指，索隆也没再强求他，收回手指掐住他的腰，专注于身下的动作。

积攒过多的索隆开始了无休止的活塞运动。进行过几次身体的交流后，索隆也渐渐弄清了山治的敏感点，调整着位置顶撞过去。被碰到好地方的山治忍不住拔高音量呻吟起来。虽然他三番五次地给自己做心理建设，时刻准备着快感的袭击，但他还是没有控制住自己的声音。

“不……不要……”山治脑子一片空白，他根本不知道自己嘴里在说什么。

索隆强壮的体格每在这种时候就很显优势，快速地抽出时还会带出一些水来，搞得穴口一片泥泞。内壁无时无刻紧紧包裹着柱身，不想让它进来，又咬的死死的不肯让它出去。索隆舒服地低吼一声，微微抬头看向眼角控制不住地溢出生理泪水的山治。他俯下身子亲吻着山治的眼角，凑近他的耳边轻声问：“冷吗？”

“……唔……”山治抱着索隆不肯回答，甚至用更高的呻吟声掩盖自己的答案。

“冷不冷，告诉我。”索隆不依不挠地继续问道，“不说我就停下来。”

“……”山治的头埋在索隆的肩膀处，艰难地摇了摇头。

“摇头是冷还是不冷，我不懂，你说话。”索隆恐吓似的减缓了速度，稍微抬起身子看他。

正值高潮的山治哪里受得了这种威胁，他咬着牙拽着索隆的衣领，尽量控制着自己微颤的声音：“不冷。”

索隆嘴角一扬，抱住山治的腰身，冲刺般的抽插起来，每一次都进的很深，山治总怀疑自己要被贯穿了。

天色昏暗，北夷的荒山野岭除了鸟叫声，就只有一片呻吟和喘息的声音。

高潮过后的两个人喘着粗气相拥在一起。山治躺在地上，后穴里还塞着自家丈夫的性物。他有些不满地推了推想要把自己整个人揉烂了抱紧怀里的人，有些恼怒地说：“你该拿出来了吧！”

“再等会。”索隆头都没抬，在山治的颈间闷闷地说。

天边突然的爆炸声吓得他惊颤了一下，瞬间明白过来那是什么后他继续埋着胸。

“烟花啊，白痴，看看烟花！”山治拍拍索隆的后脑勺，看着天边炸开的五颜六色的烟花。

是小烟花，一个一个放一点感觉也没有。山治也便没有继续要求索隆看了。连续放了五六个后，天空又重新暗了下来，耳边的聒噪声也消失了。

“还真是没劲的烟花啊，”山治叹口气，“乌索普那小子就只会骗人。”

话音刚落，又有一个烟花放到了天上。山治有些失望地看着拼命朝天上赶，划出一条亮线的烟花。烟花到天空之后消失了，炸开的时间有些冗长，在山治以为这是个哑炮的时候，烟花在空中炸开了。是金黄色，巨大的烟花，很耀眼。紧接着，炸裂在一旁的星火像接到什么指示一般，跟着炸裂开来，像是一群烟花在开宴会，繁乱而又夺目。

山治捶着索隆的头，声音中夹杂着喜悦：“快看啊绿藻头！烟花！大烟花！”

索隆微微起身，看向兴奋地山治。山治没有看着他，他正满脸欣喜地看着天空的花火。花火照耀着山治的脸忽明忽暗，漂亮的蓝眼睛里添加上了几抹金黄色。像是湖泊中的金鱼，嬉闹跳跃，摇曳不定。

“好漂亮的烟花，这么大！你看到了吗？”山治在光芒之中看向索隆，嘴角的笑意还没有收回。

索隆也轻轻地笑了起来，凝望着他的双眼，轻声说：

“嗯，看到了。”


End file.
